Black Moon
by MarthLover298
Summary: After centeries of war between Hyrule & Altea,Marth & Zelda are going a little crazy. Its up to a long lost friend to help them out,but are their grater forces at work?Zelink,Elroy,MarthOC,and plenty of suprises.Beware:Many Universe changes & MADNESS!


**Black moon**

In the Beginning…

"In the beginning, there was Good and Evil. These two were, are, completely different; always at war between themselves. One millennia, (which is only like a day to them) the colliding energies created something new, something beautiful: a single baby Dragon. There was something special about this Dragon; not only was it the only one of its kind, but it was silver. Now, this may not seem important to you, for we are never supposed to judge a book by its cover anyway, but it was of most importance to Good and Evil. You see everything that was, is white, belongs to Good. Vice versa for Evil. Since this majestic creature was neither white nor black, neither of the ruling beings could claim it as their own, though they both longed for it greatly. There was an epic battle for the Dragon, and this time the colliding energies made star-stuff, otherwise known as plasma.

"Soon the Dragon grew, transforming from a tiny hatchling into a being even greater than the two entities. She became known as Reason. Like most children, Reason hated seeing her parents fight (for when you think about it, Good and Evil did create Reason) and she decided she should intervene.

"First, she visited her mother, Good_. __**"**__**Hello mother**__**,"**_ she purred soothingly. _**"**__**Why must you and daddy **__**fight?"**_

"Good thought for a moment, then came up with an answer she thought might quench her daughters curiosity. "_Because, my dear, it has always been this way. Nothing can change that which has always been."_

"Reason left without a word.

"Later, she visited her father, Evil. _**"**__**Greetings father**__**,"**_she spoke with authority_. __**"**__**Why must you and**__**mother fight?**_**"**

"Evil thought for a moment, then came up with an answer he thought might quench his daughters curiosity. **"Because, daughter, it has always been this way. Nothing can change that which has always been."**

"Reason left without a word, this time, never to be seen again.

"Good and Evil became frantic. They searched everywhere in their respected universes, but could not find snout or tail of their beloved daughter. After many googeltrons of searching (which felt to them like a millennia feels to us) they each became desperate enough to search the one place not even they had dared to go since the Beginning of Time: the Nethervoid.

"To prepare for this epic quest, each made a new entity to watch over and protect their realm. Good made King Day or Light. Evil made Queen Night or Dark.

"Then they went into the Nethervoid…. Never to be seen again.

Day and Night…

"Day and Night where nothing like their creators, Good and Evil. Sure they had their differences, but everyone does. They knew how to take turns, to share their realms, for somehow, they each had a bit of Reason in them. Over time, they became close friends, then, husband and wife.

"Several years later, Queen Night gave birth to quadruplets. The first was Earth or Gaea. She was kind, giving, and protective, the perfect older sister. Then there came Air or Sky. He was playful and supportive, though he didn't take things seriously as needed in most situations. After came Water or Aqua. She was wise, easy going, and happy, though she often had dangerous mood swings. The youngest was Fire or Pyro. He was wild, energetic, fun, and like his twin sister, Aqua, often had dangerous mood swings. Like their parents, and like Reason, they each took the shape of the Dragon for their avatars. When they grew, they each became known as the Elementals.

"In this time, there were no planets, no people, and no animals. The only beings in existence were King Day, Queen Night and their children. They decided to share their existence, their life and emotions. King Day traveled into Reason's territory and using a bowl of dark ore Queen Night had created solely for this purpose; he gathered a cup of star-stuff, or plasma. Then he brought it back to his wife and children.

"The first of the Elementals to contribute to the making of the solar system was Gaea. Breaking her ram-like horns from her head, she squeezed them between her claws with enough presser to create a solid, perfectly round, ball of rock. The next to perform was Sky. He picked up the ball his sister created and blew on it gently. The air from his lungs created the atmosphere. Then he removed one of his claws, and jabbed it into the center of the stone. The claw was to become the magnetic field. Then he passed it to Aqua. Aqua shed one of her liquid scales and pressed it to the rock. The liquid spread and became the ocean. The last to contribute was Pyro. With the help of his father, Pyro roared upon a ball of plasma, creating the Sun, a sphere of light that would never extinguish.

"Queen Night created life. Using her power of mirage, she bent a little of each element into the shape of all the living beings we see today, making two of each, one she called man or male, the other woman or female. Sadly, using all this power in such great volume weakened her to the gate of death's doors. Greatly fearing for their mother, Gaea and Aqua once again created a cosmic body to sustain their parent.

"Joining hands, both divine sisters prayed that their mother be spared. Slowly, a sliver of silver light grew and solidified around the queen's body. She became known as Luna or Moon. Because of the fact that Gaea made the greatest sacrifice, her horns, the new planet became known as Earth."

Sir Meta Knight smiled, "That, children, is the creation of our world."

O.o.O.o.O.o

12-year-old Marth blinked and looked around. Sitting next to him was his little sister, Ellice. She was asleep, curled up with her head resting on his best friend's, Roy's, chest. Marth snickered; he knew that when Ellice and Roy woke, the boy would wish he hadn't gotten out of bed this morning. His sister and friend had seemed to have this constant rivalry. Of course, it didn't help that Roy pranked her 24/7.

Normally, Marth would kill anyone who dared hurt his 9-year-old sister, but Roy was an exception. He knew his friend just had trouble expressing his feelings and found mischief and insults the only a way to talk to Ellice. Marth smiled and looked to his right. Leaning on his shoulder (and also sleeping) was Aora. Marth's smiled widened. Aora, her older brother, Wolf, and father, Agad, were visiting from some far off land. Agad and Marth's uncle where old childhood friends.

Marth whispered to his uncle, "Can you help me Uncle Meta? I don't want to wake her."

Meta Knight got up off the rock he was sitting on and gently lifted the small girls head off his nephew's shoulder. Marth crawled out from under his uncle's arms and stood up. Meta Knight laid Aora on the vibrant green grass then turned to Marth and handed him the book he had read the Creation story from, "Go and read all of this. Your father expects you to know every inch of Altean history by the time you become king."

Marth sighed and stomped off into the woods that surrounded the castle. He had practically been brainwashed with history and politics. After a few minutes of grumbling and complaining as only a 12-year-old could, he reached his secret grove.

The grove was in the shape of a perfect circle and surrounded by groves of wild orange trees, ancient weeping willows, and thick vines of honey suckle. Resting in the center was a crystal clear lake and brook. Marth dropped the book and lay down on his stomach, dipping a finger into the water. The water rippled and caused the dark green water lilies to bob up and down. Startled, a small lime green frog jumped away. A baby koi fish swam up and nudged his finger. Marth loved it here. The sweet smells of the honey suckle, the sharp tang of the citrus and the sounds of water calmed his mind. This was his place, this was his element. He rolled on his back and slowly drifted to sleep as the leaf dappled sunlight warmed his face.

Marth woke to someone shaking his shoulders. It was Ellice. "Aora!" she gasped pointing off towards the castle gardens. "She's gone crazy! Roy ticked her off; you got to help!"

He jumped up and ran towards where he had last seen his friends. The feather light boy reached the gardens in a few minutes, slowing to a stop and trying to make sense of the image before him. Roy lay on his back, his whole body covered in deep cuts and bruises, looking fearful. Aora crouched on top of him, holding him down with one knee and using the other for balance.

Aora had changed; her normally ruby eyes were now the color of fresh blood. Her nails had become longer, more claw-like and her teeth had sharpened into fangs; her normally calm diameter was now savage; on her back, there were small, bat-like wings. She pulled a small steel dagger from her boot and pressed it to Roy's unprotected neck while growling, "Take. It. BACK!"

Marth understood why Ellice had not tried to stop them herself. He was struck with a sudden thought, _'Where was Uncle Meta? Where were the guards for that matter?'_

"I-I don't know what I did wrong!" Roy panted, trying to move his throat little as possible.

She roared and raised the dagger to strike.

Still unnoticed, Marth took surprise to his advantage and quickly snuck behind the 6-year-old girl. Roy's eyes widened as he saw him. Noticing this, Aora shot up and turned around. Too late. Marth crashed into her, catapulting them both over Roy's body and into the bushes.

Marth tore the dagger from her hands as soon as they landed in a pile of fallen leaves, pinning her down much as she had Roy. Aora thrashed and writhed, trying to free herself from the prince's firm grip. She abruptly stopped and stared at Marth. Her red eyes started to flicker, changing from blood-red to their normal state every few seconds. Marth suddenly became aware of faint music.

The tune was soft and melancholy, harp music if he was correct, reminding him of a song his mother used to sing to calm him down when he was stressed. The music stopped abruptly as it had started. He felt the muscles under his hand start to tense. He looked down; Aora's eyes were starting to return to their bloody color. Quickly, before she could move, Marth pulled Aora to her feet and hugged her tightly, pressing her back firmly against the smooth brick of the castle wall. He positioned his chin on her shoulder so that his mouth was by her ear and began to sing softly:

"_Silver moon shining in the sky, _

_Soon brother sun shall rise…_

_Earth so strong, let your flowers grow, _

_For soon the sun shall rise…_

_My little child plays in the woods…_

_Fathers gone, how could he know?_

_Still so young, yet ready to face the world…_

_My young child, how could he know?_

_How could he know?_

_Water trickling to and fro…_

_Did you tell him?_

_I must know…_

_North wind whispering though the trees…_

_Did you tell him?_

_I must know…_

_The candle flame flickers,_

_Soon sister moon shall rise…_

_My young child,_

_Sobbing in the rain…_

_My young child,_

_Kneeling by the grave…_

_The moon holds secrets none should know…_

_Silver light,_

_Where did the joy go?"_

He paused and chanced a look at the girls face. She had calm expression on her face and a far off look in her now ruby eyes. Marth slowly backed away, though he still kept a firm grip on her shoulders. He continued to sing, though more to himself this time:

"_A new dawn comes,_

_My child cries in the woods…_

_Fathers gone,_

_Now he knows…_

_Still so young, yet ready to face the world…_

_Sister, dear, let him know…_

_Let him know…_

…

…"

Ellice had created this verse when the Queen, their mother, had passed away. Marth brushed away a tear, and then continued:

"_Brother dear…_

_Mothers gone…_

_Morn forever more…_

_Uncle comes,_

_He wipes away the tears,_

_We learn to fight…_

_Never caught off guard again._

…

…

_Young boy comes with hair of flame…_

_He cheers us up…_

_Brings joy again…_

_Brings joy again…_

…

…"

Marth sobbed and hugged the girl once more, sinking to his knees; unaware that she had come out of her trance and was now staring at him kindly. He had created this part when Aora and her family had come:

"_I see the girl with ruby eyes…_

_I smile and she says hi,_

_Older brother glares…_

_Not trusting, he pulls her up the stairs…_

_She slips away and hides behind me…_

_Brother comes,_

_I draw my sword to protect forever more…_

_She taps my shoulder and shakes her head…_

_Brother comes,_

_I shake his hand…_

_He turns and walks away…_

_She runs and follows…_

_Turning to smile,_

_She waves goodbye…_

_With her innocent smile,_

_All my sorrows fly…_

_All my sorrows fly…_

…

…"

Aora ran her hand through the prince's blue hair and hugged him gently. He looked up, relief flashing openly across his face. She cocked her head, confused for a moment at why he would be so worried, then smiled once more and asked, "Where did you learn that song?"

Marth scratched the back of his neck and looked away for a few moments. He started to say something, but the she didn't have time to catch it. Her world had faded to black.

Marth looked back at Aora, about to tell her about the Lowell family tradition of creating songs that summarized an important bit of their life and how each verse was an individual story. Instead he found her lying on the ground, eyes closed, not appearing to breathe. He gasped. She couldn't be dead could she? He crawled over to her and laid his fingers against her neck. No; she had a pulse. She was alive.

A groan shocked him out of his worry. Marth turned to see Roy propped up on one arm, the other holding his head. Shooting a second glance at Aora, he rushed over to his wounded friend. Roy gave him a weak smile, "Remind me not to mess with you girlfriend again."

Marth glared, "She's not my girlfriend! Wha-"

"You wish." Roy cut in.

Marth punched his already bruised arm.

"Ow!"

"Like I was saying; what did you do to her? I've never seen her like that." He continued.

"Um," Roy muttered, turning away. "Mumrehssikotdeirtiffm."

"What?"

Roy turned back to Marth, "Later alright. Right now I need to get to the infirmary and you need to go get your sister."

"Alright, come on," Marth sighed as he helped Roy up. If this was an excuse, it was a good one; he could see a small puddle of blood soaking into the grass where his friend had just sat. The young prince allowed Roy to lean on his shoulder and they started towards the castle. Marth stopped, "Do you mind if we get Aora too? It will be easier just to make one trip."

Roy rolled his eyes, "Sure,_ that's_ the reason."

Roy sat down on the rock that Sir Meta Knight had sat on earlier as Marth raced off to where he had left Aora. As soon as he got there, he stopped.

She was gone.

Elsewhere in the castle; Sir Meta Knight spoke into the crystal ball that sat on his desk while keeping an eye on his nephew and his companions, "Aora has started her transformation, Agad. It won't be long before she catches Crazy Hand's attention."

The voice from the crystal ball said, "Do what you can to indorse her subconscious. Play some music and contact me when she is asleep. I'll teleport her back to Wrymroost."

"To late," The Knight said, smiling and glancing towards the small harp lying by the sphere. "It seems Prince Marth might have a future as Dragon Tamer; a Dragon Knight at the very least."

"He managed to calm her by himself? Amazing!" the voice sounded shocked.

"Yes. Teleport her back to the sanctuary as soon as you can. She might wake up soon."

"Already done," The voice paused for a moment, and then said reluctantly. "I'm going to have to put a memory spell on them you know. We can't risk my daughter holding a grudge and coming back for revenge."

Meta Knight shifted uncomfortably, "All right, but make it temporary, only about six years. They will have matured by then. Hopefully."

"I'm going to leave our minds intact as well as Wolf's. We can act as fail safes if anything goes wrong."

Meta Knight just nodded and waited for the wave of magical energy to hit him.

* * *

><p>Marth, while watching Elice chase Roy around angrily: Did something life-changeing and important that I can't remember because of a wizard from another universe just happen?<p>

MetaKnight: *hides crystel ball* No; what makes you say that!

*Elice still chasing Roy arond for some reason*

Marth: *facepalm* Either way, she recovered quickly...

Aora: **Marthlover298 does not own anynthing sept' for me and my brother**

Marth: who are you?

Aora: I don't know, who are you?

Metaknight: *facepalm* YOU SEE NOTHING!

* * *

><p><strong>Autor's note: <strong>Elice is younger than Marth in this story for reasons that will reavel themselves later... Don't ask where Roy came form...

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: <strong>This is a major crossover. BEWARE!


End file.
